I hope you dance
by Amelia Nelia
Summary: Bella is a famous movie star, struggling to find love. Edward is an aspiring dancer, and has a great relationship. When they are both called to do the famous show, dancing with the stars, will sparks fly or will their dance be over? All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Bella is a famous movie star, struggling to find love. Edward is an aspiring dancer, and has a great relationship. When they are both called to do the famous show, dancing with the stars, will sparks fly or will their dance be over? All Human

**--**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner of her characters of the phenomenon _Twilight_; I simply create a new atmosphere using unique ideas from her imagination. No copyright is needed.

I hope you Dance

**BPOV**

"Bella, I don't think this is working out." Mike spoke the most terrifying words that any couple would be afraid to hear. It was the 'breaking up' sort of speech where he would now go into that it was him and not me, but I don't think Mike was even that smart. "I just feel that you are not ever around anymore, I miss 'us.'" That was a bit sappy, but the way his face looked, the face of someone who felt as if they had better things to do. I watched as he had the salt and peppershakers dance around together and I even heard him muttered little voices, as if the salt and pepper were actually talking to each other.

"I miss 'us' too." I agreed, keeping my eyes on his little skit he was performing with the spices. He didn't look up for a while, I figured that he was either too busy with his salt and pepper shakers, or he was thinking really hard on what to say next, trying-maybe- not to hurt my feelings. I' guessing the first one.

"Yea that is all very nice, but I really must be going." He glanced at his million-dollar watch and then glanced back up at me. "I am sorry this didn't work out. I was beginning to like the nickname, Bellike." He pouted to himself and then place the condiments back to their original potions with a parting good-bye. He kissed my forehead and then turned his head and lifted out of the booth, and leaving me to pay the bill, what a gentlemen. He motioned for his bodyguards as he walked out of the restaurant and smiled for the pauperize.

"What about my stuff?" I called out to him as I rose from my both, he just shooed me away with his hand. I Knew I would have to call him later, and that was not going to be as nice of a set-up as he had at the restaurant.

I sunk back into my seat and asked the waiter to hand me the check. I noticed then that most the people in the restaurant were now staring at me, it was that or the salt and peppershakers, maybe thinking that they will get a sale on Ebay saying that 'Mike Newton' touched them. There goes a wasted 80 dollars.

"Here you are Mrs. Swan." The young teenager said and giggled a little as she skipped back to her other co-workers. Maybe they could sell my signature on Ebay too.

I paid the bill and quickly left the scene, knowing in just a few short hours, this whole event would be in the tabloids. _Bellike no more! _And _Our power couple, Our power split! _Also, my favorite _She is asking for her stuff back! _Of course they are going to want one of us to come in and dish about each other. Knowing Mike he would rat me out in a second.

I was used to being in the spotlight, though, from the time that I was 13 and Renee dragged me into an audition for the Mickey Mouse club. My career as an actress spun off from there, I was asked to be on many different TV shows that my mother began to feel a bit overwhelmed. I eventually chose a soap opera, called Boyfriends and Girlfriends. I was about fifteen at the time and feeling a bit amateur at the whole acting thing, that when I saw myself on TV one night I began to have a heart attack.

Ten years and two hundred episodes later, here I am lonesome, single and humiliated. At least I wasn't quite as bad as Brittany Spears, but I did end up getting the image as 'Good Girl.' Which, when you come down to it, wasn't terribly awful.

As I walked down through downtown LA I noticed people beginning to stare, I had gotten used to the little giggles and the smiles, and every now and then people asking for my autograph. But the staring was something else, it was the kind of stare you would give your child after he had broke your favorite vase, or when a dog pooped in the house. It was more along the lines of that kind of stare.

_My townhouse was just a couple of blocks away, maybe I could ignore it until then…_I tried to tell myself as one little girl stuck her tongue out at me. I never wanted to have children and this little inconvenient situation made me want them even less now. Children, by some people, are considered 'god's gift' I never really understood that, and I couldn't really understand why someone would want such a disturbing creature. My mother, of course, tired many times to change my mind and have me settle down, she even told me that Mike was the one. I believe that too, for a while, but I thought the same way about Jordan, Chris, Nick, Hank, John, Peter, George, Mark, Dan… well you get the point, I was in love, well technically not in love, in love but the kind of love that when a guy said he loved you, you automatically love him back. Almost like being in love with him saying he is in love with me.

I guess never really realized how bad I truly am at relationships. I never had a relationship that lead me to the alter or even to the bedroom, Mike was an exception to the rule, I really thought I loved him. My heart had been broken so many times then I wasn't sure if I could really love someone, if I could feel when it is love, when I knew from when the time that I walked into the room and laid eyes on my dream man that he was the one. I wasn't sure now that I would ever find him, that in what my mother had mention him as 'Mr. Right.'

Of course she thought Charlie was Mr. Right too, but that was until she met Phil. That year and the many years to come when my parents decided to get a divorce it was an argument back and froth about who was with whom. It took a toll on me as well as it did with my soap opera.

I neared my-truly belonged to Mike, but I still called it mine- and took the key from my purse. I knew he would be back before I was done packing up my stuff, which would just lead to a fight, but needed somewhere to stay. I open the door and followed the marble flooring to the master bedroom. The house was far too big for a couple, never the less one person. It had over six bedrooms and too many bathrooms that I lost track. It was more suitable for something I never will think (nor hope will) have, a family.

I sighed as I threw my clothes into my brown leather suitcase. The clothes hit with a hard smash, and rattled the silent house. I didn't take too long to fill my six suitcases up and I still had all my CDs to put into a bag. I actually a bit surprised at the time and noticing that Mike still had not come home. _Was he expecting me to come here? Maybe he was avoiding me._ Never the less I still back my stuff as I began to break down and cry when I saw what I had just picked up.

It was a picture of Mike and I.

I normally was not sentimentally to anything, not even a blanket that I might have had my whole life, but when I saw the picture and what it was about it made me realize that I had been totally oblivious to Mike's true intentions. He never thought of marriage or a committed relationship and from this picture, all along he was focusing on his life as a actor, which he will forever be. An actor. It was almost a true reason that he was not in love with me, but in love with the idea. As much as I had been in love with the name, Bellike. It was just a scene, a play or an act, like my love had meant nothing to his life but of a prop to build on his own. He never truly was in with the idea of us being really in love with each other, he was for the attention, the tabloids and the news. He wanted to take m out in public, _to_ show that maybe relationship wasn't a scam, which it truly was.

I felt cheated by my own life, and taken the little dignity I had. He pretty much took it all, and left me to pick up the pieces, like when he left me to get the check. My heart felt it had been tripped and torn and thrown away like and old doll or toy, long and forgotten. I knew now that he would be in some interview saying actually _nice_ things about me, instead of mean ones. He would act as if he missed me and couldn't live another day without me and in my life. And using innocents as his weapon, I would be looked at as the bad guy. _How she broke his heart, Mike's tearful interview, why she left him in pieces._ I knew his game plan now, and I was going to be the one to apologize, like always. I felt used. Mike was a good actor, and he was in the right profession, because hey he fooled me! Maybe he should be a magician.

I slammed the picture against the wall and watched in break into a million pieces. In some memorably way, the class pieces almost matched my heart and the breakage Mike had done to it. Because, what my mother had told me, if you cry after you break up with someone, then you were in love. Or in my case, forced a perjury of my heart on sale for any good actors to come and buy it.

I stood there motionless as I thought on how to tell Mike I found out, or if I should just go off running and tell him to stay the hell away from me. I was motioned to do the first one, but something held me back, and I ended doing option two, knowing if I kept my distance then something else will catch the tabloids attention. Like Miley Cyrus getting pregnant, or Brad and Angelina adopting Russian triplets. These things will pass, like the Jamie Lynn Spears thing, and Heath Ledger, Hollywood has the most drama that people will find something to talk about.

I picked up my suitcases and placed them all in my Audi. The sliver color seemed to glitter as I opened the garage door and saw that it was dark now outside and that the moon seemed to glow right down on my little car. I drove off and looked for any place where I could spent the night. I settled on the Hilton down the street, even though I didn't have a reservation, it was obvious that I would get a room. I just had to walk in and show my ID, and there you have a room. It was really was incredibly what you would do if you were rich and famous.

I had the bellboy talk my bags up to whatever available and room and I noticed some of the employees start to run around the inside, making the lobby perfect for someone who was born in a small town on the Washington peninsula.

I stares were going on again; the look people had given me when I was walking home form the restaurant. At least there weren't any kids to stick their tongue out at me. I saw that two men were busy organizing the magazines. Were they really organizing them, or replacing them? I ran over to the stack of freshly printed articles from a popular magazine called PEOPLE. I picked it up and all I needed to do was look at the cover to realize what was really being said about the break-up situation Mike and I had, less than three hours ago. The cover said it all, "_Her real intentions for our fake relationship", what Bella Swan was really hiding._

I shocked and mortified all at the same time, I was being blamed for 'our' fake relationship. This was beginning to turn into another one of those 'He said, she said' kind of public break-ups.

I dug though the rest of the pile of magazines and noticed another one called OK, it had a different thing on it then the PEOPLE magazine had. _She is leaving him, "I want my stuff back." _This one was more keyed to on my aspect on the break-up and what really went on. I have known for a couple of years now that PEOPLE an OK were in competition with each other, and if one magazine took one side, they would take the other. It always made for interesting view points, which were sometimes ridicules to read if you really knew what was going on.

I heard gasps as people began to realize who was standing the lobby with them. I heard a few camera flashes as I held up the PEOPLE magazine and some people even whispering, "I told you it was true." Hadn't people learned by now not to believe what was written in the tabloids?

I grabbed both magazines now and I heard even more flashes happen as I brought them up to the cashier to ask for a room and the magazines. "A room for one?" The men asked as I looked at my phone, noticing a text from my agent.

"Yes." I answered and rolled my eyes as I heard more people gasp. "The magazines, too."

He smiled and drew out a key and a receipt for the purchase. "J-Just sign here Mrs. Swan." He stuttered as he gave me the pen, the poor guys hand was shaking.

"Thanks, Mr.-"

"It's Demon!" I practically screamed over-joyful that I wanted to know his name. "Please call me Demon."

"Ok, yes Demon. Uh, thanks." I smiled and staked to my suite. The gracefulness I entrance from my mother kicked in as I trip over my two left feet heading on to the steps. Another round of gasps went through the air as I lifted myself up and ten other people came over to see if they could help as well.

"Do you need ice?" One elderly lady asked. I was about to answer her went someone else barked.

"Did you break anything?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Do I need to call 911?"

"The police will come to find out who tried to trip you."

"She is bleeding!" One child cried and then fainted into her mother's arms, something I would do if there _was_ blood, which there obliviously wasn't.

"Really I am fine." I plead, but people kept putting there input in.

"I hope she didn't get a concussion."

"How many figures am I holding up?" It was all so overwhelming, all the people, talking all at once, as if they were really to pounce on me any second.

"C'mon you guys, can't you see the lady is fine?" It was Demon who spoke over the people's voices and broke-up the attack on the weak. He gave me his hand to help me on to my feet. I decline his offer and got myself up on my own.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I changed my direction and decide to take the elevator instead. Even though I absolutely hate elevator music, it was a lot nicer then the sound I was hearing when all the people came to attack me, or was it help me?

I meant my bellboy in the room number I was assigned and paid him a rather large amount of cash, that even Donald Trump would feel privileged. I laid across my bed as I took at my cell phone and checked the text I had notice in the lobby.

_Bell, plezz chk ur e-mail!!_

I rolled my eyes and lifted myself off the overly comfortable bed and opened my laptop.

_You got mail!_

The sound was rather enjoying it made me laugh. It felt nice to be able to smile today and let my problems disappear as I delete all the fan mail. _If I didn't respond by now, why do you keep writing to me? _I opened the e-mail that came from my agent and noticed a big long colorful banner across the middle of the screen. There was a message from her, telling me all about the mystery e-mail.

_I thought this would be a great boost in your career! I know you are busy with Mike right now, but think about it! _

_-Mallory _

I scrolled to the top of the page and realized that the e-mail was sent to me last night, before the break-up happened. I read on.

_Dancing with the Stars wants you Bella Swan. We would like for you to join us on a season where you get to dance with professional dancers and make live appears with your fans to give your career another boost! Consider joining!_

_We hope to hear from you soon!_

_The Director _

I wouldn't see why someone would want me on a show where you had to have coordinate, which I lacked. I deleted the e-mail, not even thinking twice on wheatear I would do it or not. The chose was oblivious.

I noticed then that there was another e-mail from Mallory.

_Sorry about the e-mail before, I just found out now! I am so so soooooo dearly sorry, Bella. Could this come at any worse time? I understand if you don't want to do the show, e-mail/text me back :)_

_-Mallory_

She meant well, even though she made me sound selfish in the e-mail. I am glad that she at had come to her senses about having me do that show. What was she even thinking in the first place? I had already humiliated myself by getting broken up in public and caught buying a magazine about my ex-boyfriend, what next she wanting me to go on stage in front of a live audience and dance? Everyone around me must be going insane.

--

**A/N:**_ The beginning is a little boring, but trust me the next chapter will be great, just keep reading and give me some support :) Ok so tell me, like it, love it? Or do you hate it? The suspense is awful, I need to know :D Also make sure to check out my other story, __I love you__, and of course please review telling me if I should continue, I would like ten before I continue, please? haha :))_

- i _wuv_ **Amelia Nelia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Bella is a famous movie star, struggling to find love. Edward is an aspiring dancer, and has a great relationship. When they are both called to do the famous show, dancing with the stars, will sparks fly or will their dance be over? All human

**--**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner of her characters of the phenomenon _Twilight_; I simply create a new atmosphere using unique ideas from her imagination. No copyright is needed.

I hope you Dance

**EPOV**

"Well that's all the time we have for today," I shouted almost in a random outburst, after finishing a rehearsal for a pair of eight year olds. "Don't forget," turned my head towered the direction of the parents, "to sign your kids up for next week's recital!"

The parents began to clear out of the room, some were not too happy to have to pay another fee, but I have to make a living, for me and Tanya.

"Goodbye Mr. Edward, goodbye Miss. Tanya." Jade waved sweetly, before exiting the building with her mother. She was a bright and spunky young eight year-old, her cheeks were always flushed, and her eyes danced from place to place. Both Tanya and I knew she had some real talent; it was too bad though that she could rarely come to practice, with her chemotherapy and all…

"Oh bye Marisol, you did really great today!" Tanya gave her a big hug and patted her forehead. Marisol ran off to her mother, waving back to me.

"She is a keeper." Mussing me.

I grabbed Tanya, and kissed her lightly."So are you." I gave a dazzling smile, before kissing her again. I was in love…at least I felt as if I was.

"Oh stop," She giggled, breaking free of my grasp. "I don't want to scare the parents off."

"Speaking of parents." I looked away, making sure that all the students had left the studio.

"C'mon, they will _love_ you, I promise. Besides, we are already living together, so there_ is_ no point in marriage, and my parents will love that, because then…" She continued on her run off sentence, before I cut her off with my small index finger.

"What if I want to get married?" I asked, she looked away, and I followed her gaze.

"But I cant-"

"Adopt! We can always adopt!"

"But I really want my _own_ baby, a little of me," She made my index finger point to herself," and a little of you." She kissed my finger.

"The only way that could happen is if we get a surrogate mother, but I don't know if I could trust anyone else…" I was a bit sensitive towards the subjects of _children_. I knew that Tanya desperately wanted one, but I didn't know if I could survive, just me running this dance studio. I would have to hire help…

"If only," She paused as if she had something more to say.

"If only..?"

"You were to get on; I know it's a long shot, but a million dollars! We could hire a surrogate mother, and a nanny!" She seemed so happy; I wish I could do anything to keep her that way.

"I doubt it, there are ten times better dancers than me. I am a true amateur, only these eight year-olds are paying me."

"Actually the parents are paying you." She laughed lightly and kissed my collar bone.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Haha," She mocked, "They love you, and you're not an amateur!"

"But I-" She placed her index finger up to my lips, kissing them lightly.

"Nothing of the sorts! I mean look at your sister, Alice is on Broadway!" She smiled and coiled her slender body into the frame of mine.

"Exactly, Alice is _amazing,_ and I'm a dance teacher." I sighed, and went over to the front counter, to count the checks.

"Well you could be nothing if you think that way, I would be nothing if you _didn't_ think that way." She danced over to the mirrors, and the rail taking each steps manfully, and then began to dance.

"Show off." I whispered, she turned her head and looked toward me.

"Now what is that suppose to mean?" She danced toward me, graceful as ever. I took her in my arms, and kissed her hair.

"This." She smiled and kissed me, in a very passionate way.

"Is it wrong to have sex in a ballet studio?" Tanya asked seductively.

"Only if you don't clean it up." I teased. She pressed her lips harder on mine, I slid my hands down her small waist, taking her leotard with me; she ran her hands through my hair…

--

**BPOV**

_Ding, ding, ding _

"Shut the fuck up you stupid phone!" I slid the phone off the dresser, swinging it to the other side of the room, I heard it bounce, and ring again. "Rggg!" I yelled, leaped out of the bed, ran over to the closest window and threw the annoying phone out of the seven story window, "I hope you rot in hell! Just like Mike!" I slammed the window shut and stomped back to the fluffy, comfy bed.

Slamed my body down on the padded bed, only realizing I had just made Mike's story more believable. "Great job Bella, now you will probably die off as Harry's girlfriend, and then I will _have_ to take that silly dancing job." I sighed, took another couple pain pills, and shut my eyes. "Screw my life," I whispered.

I only got another five minutes of sleep before a knock, knock was heard at the door. "Oh my god, can you just leave me alone! Fuck my life, Fuck this hotel, and Fuck Mike! Just go to Fucking hell, you no good phone!"

_Knock, knock_

"Ugh, seriously its-" Oh god, it was already nine in the morning, that wasn't good at all. That's when I realized who was on the phone, and at my door right this second. I ran –more like leaped- across the room to the other side, grabbing my robe in the process, and opened the door.

"oh such strong language! You better not be on drugs!"

"Um, I cut back?" I smiled, and gave Renee a big hug; I wasn't sure what would have been next out the window, me or the door. Now I'm just glad she is here.

"Ok well good, swanky place ya got here, ahhh! Is that cream puffs, you can't be eating this! Tisk tisk, you need to get in shape, I set up an exercise clinic worked out thingy." Pause, she shoved a cream puff in her mouth, and then started back up again. "For you before the show starts, Mallory was telling me all about it! She is downstairs right now getting coffee and doughnuts, well I will just have to tell her x-o on the dough-nos. haha, aren't I clever!"Oh! On and on my mother could go, she was everywhere, and her voice wasn't ever behind her movements. I would like to count how many times she would move in church if she had to sit still for an hour.

Another cream puff was shoved in her mouth. "You really shouldn't eat this, there are probably 100 calories in just one stinking thing! But my GOD they are just heavenly! Ding Dongs, yoogos, and foot roll ups, I would live off it if I had the chance, oh and chocolate macadamia nuts! Yummm! My mouth is watering ju-" She stopped mid-sentenced, sat down on my comfy bed that I was dying to jump back in and forgot all my worries that were literally thrown out the window…but mother's butt occupied that spot. _Dang!_

"And may I ask what these are?" She held up my pain medications, they were technically useless 'cause the only pain I had was mental.

"Mum…its not what it looks like…" I started slowly, holding my arms up for defense.

"Then what is it Bella? I thought we were over with this? Didn't your almost overdose scare mean anything to you? Or what about you almost falling off that cliff? Huh? Bella you can't be so careless, I thought that rehab center was doing well for you! You are attending the classes' right? Bella…" She was angry now, her angry face was on, and that was odd for her to have it on, especially right now, 'cause I guess when you get plastic surgery you aren't suppose to put that much stress in your face for the first couple weeks. She must be REALLY mad.

"Mom _please _listen things have been really stressful with work and Mike-"

"Don't use this whole 'Mike just broke up with me, blah blah' nonsense! This bottle was filled less than a month ago and its half way through, this isn't new!" She sighed and placed the bottle in the trash, a shock ran through me, and my impulse was to run over to the trash can and grab the half used bottle. I had to hold myself back.

"Please mom, you're going to extremes here. Just give me back my meds." I said calmly and placed my hand out, which was very sweaty.

"I don't think I am, and if your father knew about this!"

"Which one? The one who co-created me, or the one that just lives off me!" I quickly took that back, I felt truly sorry, I wanted to tell her but it was too late.

"Isabella Marie Swan! I will not be talked to in such a-"

"What? Disrespecting manner, well news flash mom, I'm an adult I do adult thinks like have sex with more than one guy at a time, go to parties and get completely drunk and not know what happened to me the night before! I take pain reliever pills to take away the pain I have from crummy abusive relationships, I take drugs that I have never even heard of before, I cuss, and take birth control pills, I drink beer and wear thongs, fuck I've had sex in a bar with a guy that I didn't even know his name! Mom I'm not 13 anymore, or 15 or even 18, I'm Twenty Fucking Five!" I took a deep breath, and looked my mom in the eye, she was shocked. Beyond shocked, she had left shock at the first moment I opened my mouth! I felt even more embarrassed when I realized who was behind me.

"Is this a bad time?" Mallory asked and took a couple steps back with a loaded tray of starbucks coffee and June doughnuts.

My mother cleared her throat, relaxed her face and wiped part of her eye. "No, I was just leaving." She picked up her coat, the pills she had thrown in the trashcan and walked quietly out the front door, closing it gently behind her.

I was mortified, my legs won't move and my heart raced, my breathing was heavy and my palms were sweating even harder now.

"Is this a bad time to ask weather if your gonna do dancing with the stars, 'cause the producer would really like to know but I would understand if you need more time I mean I can call them back and tell them you're having some difficult times right now and that-"

"No, no, no Mallory, I am going to do it, I will join dancing with the stars." I sighed, what have I done?

--

**One week later**

**BPOV**

"_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

…_and…ACTION!" _The cameraman pointed toward Connie Lovett (A.K.A the host of Stars Daily: Talk Show) and focused the camera on both of us.

"Good Evening LA, I'm your host Connie Lovett!"He smiled widely and pointed his thumb and index figure toward the class projection of the camera. "I have here next to me this beautiful, SINGLE lady, yes men Bella Swan is once again single." Who wouldn't know _that_ by now? "So Bella," He turned his body toward me, I smiled widely, straining my lips. "How has your life been sense your emotional break-up with the famous Mike Newton?"

Oh great.

"Well Connie, life has been harder than it was before, but I am glad that I got rid of that ly-" I let out a sign and then re-set myself, I didn't want anything to slip out and then I would once again be farmed for this stupid, fake break-up. "Let's just say that my life has been more…neutral without him, I found a studio by the beach and I bought a dog," I let out a fake laugh when Connie's eyebrows lifted toward his forehead when I mentioned a dog. "Yes, I named him Rascal, he is _the _only man in my life right now."

"Great, Great! That's wonderful Bella, fantastic! I'm so happy that you moved on! So tell me, just like everyone else wants to know, is it true that you cheated on Mike?" What! Where did this come from? "We have an interview from Mike that says there's another man involved and that's why he ended things with you. Is that true Bella? Everyone wants to know…" I stared blankly toward the camera, nothing was coming out of my mouth, I had no idea what to say! "…Right after the break!"

--

**A/N: **_Sorry this took forever to get out, but I have been super busy! Also I was too lazy to re-read this, so yes I know there are probably gonna be some spelling/grammer mistakes, but I could really use a beta, so if anyone wants to be my beta?? But anyways review and the rest of the interview will be in the beginning of the next chapter and I plan on introducing Bella and Edward to each other then too, so the faster you review and if all of you review who reads this (even if it is constructive criticism) I will most likely update sooner, soooooo REVIEW!!!!!! _

- I _wuv_**Ameila Neila  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Bella is a famous movie star, struggling to find love. Edward is an aspiring dancer, and has a great relationship. When they are both called to do the famous show, Dancing With The Stars, will sparks fly or will their dance be over? All human.

--

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner of her characters of the phenomenon Twilight; I simply create a new atmosphere using unique ideas from her imagination. No copyright is needed.

I Hope You Dance

**EPOV  
**  
"I still can't believe that Bella Swan is going to be your dancing partner!" Tanya hissed, moved uncomfortably into a different position than she was before and took another sip of her coffee. I put my arm around her, and scooted in closer to her side. She looked up at me as if she was appalled. "Edward, what are you doing?" She pushed my arm away from her shoulders, and moved even farther away from me.

"I-I didn't know I wasn't allowed to do that." I answered bitterly, turning up the volume.

"Welcome back," The TV said, "If you are just tuning in, this is Connie Lovett on Stars Daily!" He gave a little wink and giggled, before turning back over to Bella. "So Bella, where were we?"

"Well Connie, we had just left off on a very important topic about global warming. I really can't imagine talking about anything else, I mean, what else is or as important as global warm-"

"I know what!" Connie grinned, a slight anger was in his eyes, he was trying NOT to stare Bella Swan down. "You and Mike, Belike, Mikella, should I continue?" He asked Bella, in the most respectful way possible.

"Um, no." She looked down, her cheeks were turning a lovely shade of rosy red-

"Stop staring at her! Jeez, its bad enough that your going to be dancing seductively with her, but please stop staring at her!" Tanya pleaded, her eyes were narrow, she was upset.

"I'm not- sorry, love, I guess I was trying to figure out what dance would work best with her body shape- wait, no- uh-" ERRRRRRRRRR, wrong answer.

"So you're staring at her body? Uh huh, knew it, #$%&!" She got up, placed the mug down on the vintage coffee table from my great grandfather, purposefully without using a coaster, just to make me go insane. She danced her way out of the room, only looking at herself in the mirrors.

"T, I'm sor-" The door slammed shut, I snuggled into the love seat, and continued to watch the T.V.

"And that's the truth, I never cheated on Mike, he, on the other hand, che-" Connie put up a finger to Bella's mouth and looked straight into the camera while it zoomed in.

"See what Bella has to say, RIGHT after the break!" He gave a wink and pretended to talk to Bella Swan while the theme music played, and the cameras rolled out.

I let out a giant sigh as I walked over to the room I shared with Tanya. "Hey T, you want to let me in?"

"No, not really."

"What if I made you some cookies?"

"Wow, you're nice, I'm on a diet, jerk!"

"Tanya, I hate fighting like this. I'm doing the show for you, for us!"

No answer.

"Love-"

"Don't you, "Love" me!"

"Sorry, Tanya-"

"Why do you say my name like that?"

"Like what?"

"Tanya."

"Do you want me to say it differently?"

"NO! I mean yes, uh, Edward, why are always so hard on me?!"

Women are confusing. I gave up then, and just walked back to where the T.V. was.

"So what you're saying, Bella, is that you weren't the only woman in Mike's life?" Connie asked Bella, his eyes were playing a puzzled look, while hers were vacant.

"Basically." She responded calmly.

"Oh, HAHAHA! Bella Swan, you're a crack-up! Isn't she great, guys?!" Everyone in the audience started to applaud, Bella looked around, absolutely confused. "Well off the topic of Belike now, lets get to some important news," Bella seemed to relax, she rested comfortably into the giant chair.

"Yes Connie, let's!" She smiled.

"Well, Bella, there has been a rumor going around that you signed up to do season 5 of Dancing With The Stars, is that correct?"

Still composed, she said, "Yes Connie, you're 100% correct."

"Wonderful!" He praised, smiled again, then, of course, giggled. "Are you doing this to get back at Mike for supposedly 'Cheating' on you?"

That's were she lost her composure. "No, not at all, I am doing this for me, not for Mike or anyone else. This is something I've always wanted to do, I have always loved dancing."

"Yes, yes." Connie blew it off, a bit irritated. "Do you know your dance partner yet?"

"Hey, Tanya, I think they are gonna say my name!" I listened for a response, but all I heard was, 'Great.'

"Yes I do Connie, his name is Edward Mason Cullen, and he lives in a small town in Washington, I heard that he was one of the best dancers, and dance teachers in the state." She smiled, looked over to the camera and glowed.

"Well that is just marvelous!" Connie gleamed. "But, I'm sad to say that this all we have time for today, thanks for being here Mrs. Swan." He held out his hand and Bella shook it while saying 'Thank you for having me.' They both said goodbye to the camera as a custom for the show, and pretended to talk again while the theme music played, only this time credits were rolling.

"Hi." Tanya said as she sat next to me. I was flipping channels before I landed on Dateline.

"Hello." I responded. She placed one of her hands on my upper leg, and the other on my chest.

"I'm really sorry." She said seductively, leaning into my face.

"I am too." She then kissed my lips twice, lifted her body up and pushed me down. I grabbed her small waist, and she ran her figures through my hair.

"I love you, Edward." She looked right into my eyes, "And I want to make beautiful babies with you, or at least try."

"I can't disagree." I said flatly. She then layed down on top of me, and kissed me passionately.

--

**BPOV**

"Good morning, Mrs. Swan, Mallory is in the second door, she will be with you shortly." A young, new-ish secretary said. Too bad she won't last as long as the one before....

"Thanks." I mumbled under my breath, not really caring if I was being polite, I was going to hell, anyways.

"Bella?" I turned around, that voice was oddly familiar, like from a dream... "Ha, you're- well you are-"

"Bella Swan, pleasure." I shook the man's hand. "Do you want an autograph, or something?" A little confused by this person's intentions.

"Oh no, no thank you. How rude am I, let me introduce myself, I'm Edward Mason Cullen." He smiled widely, it was almost magical.

"Oh! Um, well, we, dance?" Star-struck much?

He laughed quietly. "I believe so." My eyes blinked fast, I began to shiver.... "Bella?" He said again so sweetly and beautifully. "Bella, are you alright?" He had a lovely accent, spoke proper English, how charming.

"Say my name." I barely mouthed the words, suddenly I felt I could no longer live if he did not say my name again. I could not stop smiling, it was almost comical.

That's when I fell.

--

**Five Minutes Later**

"Bella, what did I tell you about not eating? This kind of stuff happens, good thing Edward was here to help, or, well I'm not sure what could of happened to you. By the way, Edward, thank you, from Bella to me, back to Bella, then you. Would you like a cheese basket?" Mallory went on.

"Um, no thank you." I was still a little dizzy and woozy, but I could see clearer than before. Edward sat up perfectly straight.

"Ouch." I said quietly.

"You hit your head pretty hard." Edward place a hand on the top of my head, and felt around. "My father is a doctor so I know about these kind of things, but you should be fine. But just to make sure, do you feel light headed or nauseated?"

"Um, no, I believe I'm alright." I moved around a little in the office chair, my head felt like it lacked oxygen, and my body was still sweaty.

"Just to make sure," He said, and paused, he placed his head near my breast to listen to my heart. My face turned a bright red and my heart began to race. He smiled widly, beautifuly, "Are you thinking about something?" He asked, extremely close to my face.

"Just, just- dancing." I wasn't thinking at all.

"She should be okay, and to think I would be nervous meeting a celebrity!" Mallory and Edward both shared a private laugh, I bitterly smiled.

"Well, we should probably continue on, I think we have spent enough time talking about Bella's stable conditions!" Another round of laughter. I glared at Mallory, and she froze and mouthed an 'I'm sorry' before continuing on. "So we need a schedule that can fit both of your lives, Edward?"

"Yes ma'am." He politely responded.

"I know you live in Washington, but would you spend the next six weeks down here in L.A.?"

"I already moved my life around to do so, this is a great opportunity, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Another dazzling smile.

"Well, good. Bella?"

"What?!" I asked quickly, shocked.

She laughed quietly, "Are you up for this, Bella? Dancing?"

"Well I don't think I really have a choice, but I'm not complaining either..." I looked up toward Edward and smiled brightly. "_No, I'm not complaining at all_!"

--

**1 Day 'Till Dancing Begins**

"Well, by the look of his picture, he is gorgeous! I wish I could find such a fine man on my show, but all I got is like a, fuck.... I don't even know what I got. Bella?" Jeannie Ridder Smith, she was my all time best friend, we were go close that the tabloids thought we were a couple, even when I was going out with Mike! She had done commercial most of her life until she got a guest spot on Brothers And Sisters, and she stayed for the rest of the season. She now does some cop show for CBS and hates it, all her anger is usually taken out on Mike, though, who she never liked to begin with.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking...." I said, dazzled.

"Well, I'm jealous, if I had half that hot of a man, I might pee in my panties." I laughed, she always knew how to make me smile, with her Boston/Southern accent, she was a crack up.

"Lets party tonight, go to a club, get real.... dirty!" I felt invisible.

"I don't think tonight will work," She took a sip of her Starbucks coffee and set the picture down in between the picnic table. "I got an early production start on this movie role I landed."

"Good job!" I said sarcastically, "_I need her tonight, and she still leaves me_!"

"Well I see the support goes both ways, I am happy for you with your very delicious slice of Abercrombie & Fitch hunkiness, but when it comes for me landing my first movie role you are all 'I don't 'effin care' kind of attitude. And I was gonna tell you that I'm play Amelia Earhart in a re-make of her life, so suck on that, fuck. I'm leaving, and don't call me, my phone is dead." She grabbed her Starbucks, and the picture of Edward, glared at me in "_I hate you so much, I love you_" kind of looked then called for a taxi.

"Fuck my life." I said too loud that a mother looked over at me and covered her daughter's ears. I rolled my eyes and played with my iPhone.

_FML: Today, I tried to break up with my boyfriend. He said no. FML._

"Well at least you got to be the dumper, instead of the dumpee!" That's when everyone looked over at me, and recognized who it was, before taking out their cell phone cameras and taking a picture of me reading FML.

FML.

--

**A/N:** _haha, so the last part wasn't really needed but I wanted to introduce Jeannie, and I thought FML was a nice touch :). So, review, and let me know if you like my dry sense of humor, I'm gonna write another chapter for I Hope You Dance, and if I get to my goal (25 reviews) then I will update, so review, and get another chapter!_

_P.S. Next chapter is gonna be a lot of Bella and Edward fluff and dancing, let me know if you have any dancing styles you want me to do!_

- I _wuv_ **Amelia Neila**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Bella is a famous movie star, struggling to find love. Edward is an aspiring dancer, and has a great relationship. When they are both called to do the famous show, Dancing With The Stars, will sparks fly or will their dance be over? All human.

--

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner of her characters of the phenomenon Twilight; I simply create a new atmosphere using unique ideas from her imagination. No copyright is needed.

I Hope You Dance

**EPOV**

"She really is sweet, you should meet her, very... down-to-earth kind of girl... literally." Mumbling the 'literally' part, Tanya didn't look too enthused about my new celebrity dancing partner. She was jealous, a small turn on for me.

"Oh, well, um, thats, nice?" She flipped through her magazine, just stuff about what star wore what wear, who is dating who, and all that other 'I don't want to know' useless information about other people's life. It didn't interest me, and I had full intention to put my earbuds back in my ear -since Tanya obviously did not care what I had to say- until she flipped to the next page.

The page was white with Mike standing looking out a picture-less window, his hands were in his pockets and his eyes were off in another direction. On the bottom was a sentimental line "Mike's heartbreak," and on the adjacent page was two-columned writing about his interview and how he felt.

"Poor guy..." Tanya almost whispered.

"Yeah." I half-agreed. I somehow didn't really understand -or believe- that Bella would cheat on him. Even though I had just met her a week ago, and was gonna see her today to start dancing, I just couldn't believe she would do that. She seemed genuine, someone different than you would expect from the sorta scene she is from.

"Look at this!" Tanya pointed down, demanding my attention. "Here he said that she cheated on him when he was in the room next to her, when they were first dating she wanted to be polite and get separate bedrooms, but being the good boyfriend he was, he got a key and was gonna surprise her with a bottle of wine and some 'sexy time.' He walked in to see her with another man, he left and she promised it would never happen again. He was heartbroken but so much in love with her and agreed and they continued dating even though he knew very well she was still cheating on him. AWHHH!!" Tanya wined, "How sad! What a bitch!"

"Thats not very nice..." Again, being quiet, I didn't want to upset her, but even if I had agreed I had a feeling she was just looking for a fight.

"Um, well she is!"

"When I met her-"

"We all know you met her! God, let it go!" Tanya hissed and looked back at her magazine. "I swear if you ever cheated on me-" She looked away, mortified, tears were forming, "I-I-"

I kissed her. "Stop. Really, you know me. Don't second guess it." I smiled, kissed her small petite nose, and rubbed her leg. She sighed with pleasure.

"Not now." She said in more of 'get away from me' type voice instead of 'not now, but later.'

"Did I-"

"No, Edward, you never do anything. You are perfect."

"Love-"

"God, stop _love-_ing me! I am sick of you trying to be this perfect boyfriend and doing all the right things, when I am just this crummy girlfriend with all these hormones, GOD, why am I such a screw up!" Tears, heavy Tears.

"Shh..." I comforted her, she pushed me away, and got up and walked down the isle. "Tanya the fasten seat belt sign is still on! You have to sit down!"

She ignored me. Kept walking. Went into the first available bathroom. Closed it tight.

"Dammit." I breathed. The air seemed to become thin, with my asthma I usually would get light headed on airplanes, something I try to avoided. But with the dancing starting tonight, we couldn't really make it in time if we drove or took a train.

I looked through Tanya's bag where she kept my inhaler, thats when I saw something I don't believe I was meant to see.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she came to sit back down.

"I was looking for my inhaler, do you know where it is?" She looked through her bag again, only opening the first pocket and pulled it out.

"Here." She mumbled.

I took a couple deep breaths, handed it back to her, and sighed in relief.

"Thanks." I kissed her cheek.

"Edward..." She started, looking at me, asking for approval to finish her statement.

"Yes love?"

"Are you mad?"

"And why would I be?"

She looked through her bag again, pulled out what I had first seen and asked again. "Are you mad?"

"Do I need to be?"

"No... well, if I was you, I would be bad at me."

"Good thing I am not you." She smiled.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why... why are you so nice to me?"

"Do you not want me to be?"

"Are you doing this just to annoy me?"

"Doing what, love?" I smiled again, she smiled back.

"That."

"I don't think I understand what you mean...?"

"Edward, are you mad that I have a pregnancy test?"

"No."

"Can you at least answer." She seemed annoyed, it made me smile, which didn't help matters.

"I did answer, didn't I?" I was holding in a laugh.

"Edward..."

"Tanya?"

She rolled her eyes, pursed her lip. "I think I could possibly be pregnant."

"Okay."

"That's it?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to say something, I want you to want to say something!"

"And I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"You are confusing, you know that?"

"I am not the one who just found out that their girlfriend is pregnant and just says 'okay'!"

"Tanya, we are not married."

"SO!?" She began to get a little frustrated, people stirred as they heard our argument began to take shape.

"So that's not necessarily the best news right now, maybe if we were married I would be happy."

"So you are not happy?"

"I didn't say that, of course! I love you, and I know you really want a child, I really want a child too! And I know how hard its been for you to get pregnant, I know, really, I do."

"So you are happy I am pregnant?"

"I would be happier if we were married."

"But we have been trying, for almost a year now."

"I know, and the first couple times were fine, I thought then that we would get married in a few months so it would be great to bring a child in. But when you couldn't get pregnant and the doctor said that you have only half as many eggs as you are suppose to, and over half of those are infertile, well I just thought... I guess I thought we would get married and then try some type of drug to get pregnant. It was just fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah, fun."

"I don't want to get married..."

"Why though?"

"Edward, I have told you, many of times. I don't want to end up like my parents, everything is just less complicated when you are not married."

"You are not your parents."

"Actually, well technically, I am."

"Genetically, yes, but mentally, no."

"Edward can you just accept that fact that maybe I don't wanna get married?"

"No. Especially not now, not in your condition."

"What condition!?"

"Your pregnant!" I didn't realize how loud we had gotten, people turned toward us, and the lady that was sleeping next to me woke up.

"Pardon me you two, but I couldn't help but overheard your conversation." A nice, elderly woman spoke, "See, my name is Pauline and this is my husband," She pointed at a man that looked as if he was dead in sleep, at least 10 years her senior, "Charles, we have been married since I was 18, so... let me see," She looked up, than to the right, and back to us, "Oh yes, almost 48 years, next month on valentines day." She smiled, "Again, sorry I interrupted, but, oh you are just darling my dear, you remind me of one of my grand children, she is only 17 though... didn't stop her from getting pregnant..." She looked away, disappointed ran across her face, "You are so young, the both of you. Just listen to an old woman like me. Don't second guess love, because love is the most honest thing, so why not get married! There is absolutely nothing to be afraid of. Getting married to Charles was the best decision I ever made! I was a virgin too, all the better." She winked, I smiled and Tanya looked back at me and glared. I could tell she wasn't too fond of this woman intruding on our business.

"Thanks ma'am, but I'm afraid you don't know our curtain situation here. It's not like it was back in the 30s." She smiled bitterly. She had a way of making people feel uncomfortable. But Pauline on the other hand wasn't insulted in the least.

"30s dear! Oh my, how old do you think I am? My mother was from the 30s, not me darling." Smiled again. She seemed lovely, full of stories, probably made some pretty good cookies...

"Oh I didn't realize, silly me." Tanya looked away, and took out her iPod, put the earbuds in, and looked back at her magazine. Signaling whatever conversation they were having wasn't welcomed, and over.

"Kids and technology these days, can't have a face-to-face conversation anymore! All about fast and instant. I personally don't understand!" I laughed. "What's your name sunny?" She asked sweetly.

"Edward Cullen, pleasure." I held out my hand, she shook it with some force. She was a bigger woman, maybe 30 pounds over weight, but pretty in her own way, with little to no wrinkles and a contagious smile.

"I like old-fashion names, my father's name was Edward. Hard working man, you must be too?" It wasn't meant to be a question, but she somehow made it one.

"I am a dancer, but yes, I grew up with strict parents. I hunted a lot, mostly for food to feed my sisters and brothers. Bigger family as well, but my father was a doctor so the money wasn't all bad, just a small town, so not too much business. Still, I grew up on the idea that to be successful it takes a lot of hard work." I felt a little cocky saying that, but it was true, and I didn't really explain it to a lot of people. Now a days most people from my generation grew up in big cities with nice things. I was definitely used to the woods and small town setting.

"You seem like a good guy, Edward. Pretty lady you got too. Must be proud."

"I am." It wasn't a lie, but it felt like one.

I didn't want to stop talking to her, she seemed really experienced and well brought up, someone who had advice to pass on. But instead she looked away, deep in thought.

I questioned what she thought of me for a few moments. Until I noticed that we were getting closer to ground.

I looked out the window to see my new home for the next 6 weeks.

–

**BPOV**

"Hey, look its me again, yeah me and as in Bella, Bella as in your ex-best friend. Well, I am... sorry, about the other day, I know I can be a real bitch sometimes, but you just didn't get that I needed you, I mean yeah I understand you have stuff going on, doesn't everyone? And usually best friends help each other through these hard times like Mike breaking up with me and saying I cheated on him for example, and when the first cute guy that walks into my life has some interest in me, you have to hate him! Are you jealous of m-" _beeeppp _great. So that was the end of that, only the 20th messages and Jeannie only got half of what I wanted to say.

"That didn't sound as if it worked out well..." Mallory mostly said to herself, she was like a shy puppy, she would never really stand up for herself.

"Yeah, well, wait till Jeannie needs me, then you will see twice as many messages, I am done apologizing I can just get another friend to help me!" I looked out the window to see the L.A. Freeway passing by, it was around five o'clock and the traffic began to pick up.

"Would you like me to call another friend to meet you there?" Mallory asked with my new blackberry in her hand... new because my other blackberry had a fall, down a 7 story building...

I was about to answer yes, one to make Jeannie jealous, and two, I was a bit lonely without someone supporting me. Then it hit me, who else do I have to call? I mean I have my mom but we are not really on speaking terms, then I have Lizzy from the show, but she is in Paris and has other closer friends beside me.

After being in the business for most my life I didn't have normal friends like a lot of the people in Hollywood do before they became famous. I have always known this life, and for me not to have a friend for it, well, it just seems like a different, stranger life.

I looked at Mallory, shook my head and just continued to look out the window.

"Do you know if Edward had arrived yet?" I asked Mallory after a couple of moment of silence.

"He landed an hour ago, he sent you a message."

WHAT THE FUCK MALLORY THANKS FOR TELLING ME! "Let me see." I grabbed the phone, and quickly went through the inbox.

_Hello bella, we just landed and are on our way to the studio, let me know when you are on your way :)_

I loved how he didn't abbreviate anything... it was so different...

"Him and his girlfriend-" Mallory started.

"Girlfriend?" I tried to say it as calmly as possible, of course someone that gorgeous wasn't single.

"Yes, her name is Tanya. She is a dancer as well, she is going to be here most of the time, but they run a dance studio back in Washington so she will have to manege that." Nothing I really listen to after she said her name. _Tanya. _

"Oh, well, just girlfriend, nothing serious?"

"Oh they are quite serious! Been together since they were in the 10th grade!" That is NOT what I wanted to hear!

"Well why are they not married?"

"She doesn't want to marry."

"How do you know all these?" I questioned Mallory, she looked almost embarrassed her face began to turn a light shade of red and she looked back and forth across the cab.

"Uh, Facebook..."

"Mallory! You little cyber stocker!"

"I had to know who you were working with! Not all of them are as good as he-they look... just him..." She mumbled the last part, I knew she had a tiny crush on him, I mean everyone in the office did, but if she was already engaged I think she would have 'tried' her flirting. I have seen it once, a while back when the show was in it's 3rd season, she saw this nice guy at a bar and nervously asked for a sex on the beach, he laughed and just made her walk away. I ended up hooking up with that guy later that night... Something she still doesn't know about...

"Is this it?" I asked as I saw the studio, it wasn't huge, but I could see where it would be big enough to run the show.

"Yes, you will be practicing on the upper three levels."

When we got up the upper levels to meet Edward, his little trampy girlfriend was with him. Lovely.

"Nice to see you again, Edward." I smile, trying to be as pretty as possible.

"Bella, this is Tanya, she, uh, she is my long-time girlfriend." He smile at her and she glared, not liking the name.

"Pleasure." She shook my hand and looked away.

They were my Barbie and Ken dolls in real life. Bleach blonde, except it looks natural, like a young girls white hair, long, perfectly curled, and her eyes. They were piercing blue, she had perfect features and her legs were very long. She wasn't as tan as I was -even though I was not tan at all, white in fact- but she was even whiter. She wore a short skirt with a ruffled top, it was peach and she had a turquoise sweater with a white flower on it.

If I had cared at all about what I wore, I would say my stylist would be very impressed with her outfit. I on the other hand came in old sweats that had an unknown stain and a sweater that looked more of a hammy-down than something that could be in parda.

"You are absolutely stunning." I didn't expect myself to say that, but she was.

She blushed a little, but no hint of a smile. A plan and monotone 'thanks.'

"Well Tanya, Bella and I have a lot of practicing to get done, so here is the key to the hotel and I will meet you back later." He kissed her and she left. Her high heals clunking away...

"So shall we get started he asked politely." He took my hand and lead me toward a room with must have been a million mirrors. I couldn't remember being in one of these since I was five, an age before I had become famous.

"I have to warn you, I am not much of a dancer."

"Neither am I." He mused, smiled and twirled me.

"Whoa." I got dizzy.

"You alright?"

"Let's just hold back on the spinning for a bit." He smiled again, such a pleasant and wonderful grin...

"Still a little dizzy from your fall?" He asked sweetly.

"No, just... -"I let out a small giggle-"starstruck."

"I thought I was the one who was suppose to be starstruck, I mean here I am, meeting the beautiful Bella Swan." He called me beautiful...

"Ha-yes, well, I just find dancer, well, uh, dancers are just so talented, it marvels me." He had me do this two step rhythm to get us warmed up, it was easy, until we started going faster.

"See, you will be a dancer in no time."

"What is our first dance?"

"I thought I would let you decide."

"Hmm, well I am not quite sure what the rules are for this show."

He smiled again. "You need to dance."

–

**A/N: **_So I don't even really wanna count how long it's been since I last updated... haha, but there was this whole other part that I ended up cutting out, stuff about Bella and another friend introduction. _

_And I think I will be updating more often, since I got a computer and had more time do this. Yeah, so thanks for sticking with this story even after not updating in forever! Haha_

_Please excuse the errors, It's hard with a baby in the house! so please review, I am thinking... 50? And I already wrote the next chapter! Haha. _

- I _wuv_ **Amelia Neila**


End file.
